


Lams college AU

by Lams_and_jeffmads_forever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M, lamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lams_and_jeffmads_forever/pseuds/Lams_and_jeffmads_forever
Summary: Burr fails at life and we meet the gang
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Hot New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr fails at life and we meet the gang

Aaron Burr stumbled down the dark corridor, his head pounding. “Why the hell did I drink the whole bottle? Why the hell?” He slowly opened the door to his dorm, careful not to wake his roommate, Charles Lee. He collapsed onto his cheap mattress, freezing for a quick second when it squeaked. The last of the students going to this college would come tomorrow afternoon, and he would have to be a tour guide. He needed some shut eye. But alas, his brain was too drunk to think that way. Instead, he burst angrily through the door. Lee grunted, having been awoken. Burr’s loud cursing and kicking anything between him and his bed was NOT a nice way to wake up. 

Lee sat up in the bed. “What the H-E-Double-FUCK was that, Aaron? Unlike you, some SANE PEOPLE are trying to SLEEP!” ''Sowwy Lee, I habd too mush champagne!” His words rammed into each other, no room in his mouth for spaces. 

Lee, unfortunately related to the intoxicated man swaying before him. His face softened into an expression of pity. “Let’s get you to your bed. You have to work tomorrow and this hangover is going to be a bitch.” “Bish” Aaron repeated, half asleep. Lee grabbed his shoulders and gently guided him to the bed. Aaron was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * * * *

Alexander Hamilton’s old pickup pulled into the parking lot. He sighed, pulled the key out of the ignition and trudged to his nearly empty dorm room. He looked around at his few possessions. 

He had been desperately lonely ever since 3rd grade, as he was always moving from one foster home to the next. He would make friends, move, then have to make more friends. He tired of it fairly fast, so writing became the friend he never lost. He had finally made one friend, but they were non-binary so they couldn’t room with anyone unless they possessed more femenine (so to speak) characteristics. He opened his laptop and set it on the desk, deciding to write an essay and wait for his roommate to arrive. People at his college usually liked to room alone, so it wasn’t very likely that he would get a friend. He slid his green headphones onto his head, and turned the music up loud. So loud, in fact, that he didn’t hear the door creak open.

* * * * *

John Laurens watched his new roommate type as his head bobbed to the music. “H-hi,” He said nervously. His roommate swiveled around in the chair, pulling off his headphones, some sort of indie rock still playing, quiet and muffled.

Damn.

4 minutes at this school and he already had a crush on someone. He saw him-them - he wasn’t going to assume gender - speak, but he couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his own heart. 

“I-I’m sorry, c-can you please repeat that?” “Yeah, totally! My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.” 

“John Laurens, in the place to be.” He held out his hand, and Alexander took it. His skin was callused from hours spent writing. His eyes were a beautiful sort of brown, like the brownies John’s mother had baked for him. Alex brought him back to earth by asking if he needed any help unloading his belongings.

“No, I only have this backpack.” “Great!” Alexander responded, clapping his hands. “I can give you a tour around campus once you’re done unloading.” “That could work!” John said. He was sure his face was bright red by then. 

The first thing he happened to pull out was his rainbow flag. He considered stuffing it back for a minute but decided against it. If Alexander had a problem with it, John would room with someone else. 

“Oh yeah!” John jumped a bit at Alexander’s words, forgetting his roommate was watching him. “I need to take out my flag!” Alexander crouched down and pulled a box out from under his bed.

“I forgot to hang this!” He slowly drew a bisexual flag out from the said box, and pushed the box back under. So I DO have a chance! John thought excitedly.

“Okay, done!” Alex’s deep voice rang from across the room. John had only a few items left, so Alex helped him finish the job and they headed out.

Alex was ecstatic by the time they reached the campus coffee shop, where Alex’s friend Peggy worked. They walked through the door, Peggy greeting them. 

“Hey y'all!” They said. “Hey Pegs!” Alexander turned to John. “Alex?” “Yeah?” Is it possible to get a caramel frappuccino?” “Of course.” “With extra whipped cream?” “Yes!” Adorable, Alex thought. Extra whipped cream, 

“The usual, Alex?” Peggy asked. “Yeah, of course. But this time I also want a Carmel frap with extra whip.” “Gotcha!” Peggy replied, ringing up the total. 

“I can pay!” John exclaimed, blushing. “Woah, chill. I got it.” Alex chuckled. “Your total is 9 95!” Peggy interrupted, and Alex slid his card over the counter.

“There’s a seating area over there, let’s go wait for our drinks.” Alexander pointed, then made his way over before John could agree. John followed him anyways.

As they were sitting down, John turned to Alex. “Alexander?” “Hmm?” “Uh, Peggy’s name tag said that they have they/them pronouns. Who do they room with?” “Well,” Alex responded, “Since they have more femenine traits, they would room with girls.” “Oh! So if you were also non-binary we would still room together?” “Yeah!” Alex responded. “But personally I’m not, so you don’t have to worry about that. But if you were, we would still room together! It’s so no one is forced into rooming alone.’’ John smiled, knowing he was going to love his roommate. “Also, I have people I want you to meet.”

An hour later, Alex stopped outside the mess hall. It was already starting to get a little bit dark and overcast, but not that much. John thought nothing of it. “Okay, so I told Maria to meet us here. She’s, like, part of the large friend group that I’m lucky enough to be a part of. I told her to bring everyone she could, but who knows.” Alex pushed open the door, John in close pursuit. Inside, it was hella crowded. Students crowded around the buffets, and filled the booths. “C’mon, John! We have a really large table we like to share every day, so hopefully Maria and Eliza already claimed it.” 

Alex pulled John over to the corner closest to the doors, where there was a large table occupied by eight people. 

“Hey guys!” “Alex!” A large, darker skinned man with a gray beanie exclaimed. “Hey Herc!” Alex replied. He put a hand on the small of John’s back, and pushed him forward a little. The contact made John’s skin tingle, but not quite in an unpleasant way.

“Everyone, this is John. John, this is Maria, Maria’s girlfriend Eliza, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, or Marquis de Lafayette.” He pointed to people as he said their name. ”But they spares us by just letting us call them Lafayette, And Hercules is their boyfriend. Lafayette is agender, by the way.” Lafayette looked John straight in the eye, wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Bonjour,” in a sultry voice. Everyone, including John, laughed. Nervously.

“Well anyways, that’s Angelica, who is Eliza’s sister, Theodosia, who everyone knows likes Angelica and vice versa but they WON’T FUCKING ADMIT IT! And that disfigured… thing in the corner is Aaron Burr, who was too hungover earlier to give tours to the freshmen. But after—” “Two cans of sprite and a gallon of water,” Burr cut in, “I’m back.” John chuckled. “So we meet again.” “Wait… JOHN? oh my god, is it really you?” “Yup. Apparently Oxford can’t contain either of us.” “Hey! We both know I moved here because I hated Oxford, not vice versa!” Alexander decided that it would be a good idea to intervene at that moment. “Enough chit-chat. let's eat!” “I’m down for that!” Herc commented.

After their meal, everyone went back to their separate dorms. Night had fallen by then, and it had started to rain. John had eventually learned the names of each and every member of Alex’s friend group, finding them all to be nice. Although he wasn’t sure how early on he was planning to make that judgement. He was walking next to Alex, thinking about the day’s events, and he had no doubt that was what the other was thinking about too. God, did John have a crush! All of those years his father spent beating the fag out of him were a waste, because look at him now. He barely even knew the guy and was falling head over heels.

Alex cleared his throat and the sudden noise made John jump. “Can I… hold your hand?” Alex whispered, smiling slightly. “Yeah!” John replied, maybe a little bit too eager. 

As they finished walking to the dorm in comfortable silence, John contemplated how to make this man like him. And not in a platonic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write well, but I should get better.  
I got help. from Snibbert.
> 
> I had to completely redo this chapter and I’m deleting the second until further notice


	2. A Twist! ovo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for this.

John woke up to the sound of thunder, rain and crying. He slowly opened his eyes, but to the sight of a seemingly empty dorm and an alarm clock reading 1:36 am. Thunder crackled, and a sob rang out through the room. Then it hit him. Alex, the boy seemingly afraid of nothing, was afraid of storms. John got out of bed as quickly and quietly as humanly possible, and stood frozen waiting for thunder so he could tell where Alex was.

And maybe even help him.

There was thunder, and a muffled scream of, “No! No, don’t! Don’t… take my home.” 

The noise seemed to be coming from the direction of Alexander’s bed, yet there was nobody to be seen. John took a tentative step forward and crouched down. Sure enough, Alex was balled up and on his side, crying under the bed.

John wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep, situation, or both, but he kind of wanted to laugh.

Instead, he crawled under the bed with Alex.

“Hey, Alexander, it’s me! It’s John. You’re safe, it’s ok.” The sobs got slightly quieter, so John kept going. 

“I’m going to hug you so you can know you’re safe. Is that ok?” A few sniffles, then a nod. John slipped his hand around Alex’s waist. 

“Let’s get out from under the bed, ok?” There was no response, so John started to (attempt) to move them out from under. Only then did he realize how blessed he was that the thunder was all gone. 

But only as soon as he was hugging Alex on top of the bed, whispering little “it’s ok”s and “I’ve got you”s did he realize how hard his heart was beating. 

And how wrong he was.

The loudest, most horrible thunder sounded just as soon as Alex was finally starting to calm down, and he screamed and started crying again. Sob after violent sob started tearing it’s way out of him.

It was cliche as hell. The whole situation was cliche as hell. But John knew and understood that all he needed to do was help.

John hugged him tighter. He had no experience with this whatsoever, and had no clue how to help. But he took a method his mother would use on him every time his father got particularly drunk.

John Laurens, a very gay, very nervous boy, who had never loved himself or his voice, was going to sing to a man he had just met that day. His crush, too.

“We may not yet have reached our glory,” John started, his voice quiet. 

“But I will gladly join and fight,” how many years has it been since he last sang? 13? 14?

“And when our children tell their story,” it had been a while. That’s all John knew.

“They’ll tell the story of tonight. Tonight,” he was nervous, that’s for sure. He had no clue why he was singing for someone who was practically a kindergarten crush.

“Have you ever felt like nobody was there?” John continued. By then Alex had quieted down, and while flinching at the thunder, remained calm.

“Have you—“ “ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?” Apparently Alex knew the song too. 

They continued singing until the song was done, and they were laying in Alex’s bed, cuddling and half asleep. John tried not to think about how close they were, and how hard his heart had been beating the whole time.

The next morning, the sound of the alarm clock jolted them both awake. They were still in the same bed, and both very tired, so it lacked any trait besides awkwardness. 

But yet, Both of them were happy

That feeling subsided the second Alex realized that they had class. 

“We still have school, John. We have class.”

John jumped out of bed and stumbled to his small wardrobe, making a feeble attempt to ignore the head rush, The alarm clock not helping.

He blacked out for a second, falling to the floor. He didn’t find it particularly funny, but Alex did.

“BAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN! Slow down, John, or you’ll give yourself a concussion!” The beeping continued growing louder.

John wormed his way back to his feet, then slapped the alarm clock so hard that it skittered across the table and to the floor. That triggered laughing from both men.

“Um- Alex-“

“Yeah?” He replied.

“ I know you prob’ly don’t wanna talk about it, but last night… if...if it helps to talk to me, I’m here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you”

The morning carried on with little other distractions. They both got to class on time, thank god. John was sitting next to Peggy in some small, tucked away lecture hall for his first class of the day. He was paying NO attention, even though the class was eventually going to be about painting, (his favorite medium),and he was scribbling in his notebook.

A little heart. A+J. John Hamilton. Alexander Laurens. He pulled out his highlighters to draw a rainbow heart. He was halfway through drawing the stripe of blue when a giggle in his ear caused him to jump and mess it all up. 

“You’re so weird, John!” Peggy. That motherfucker. “You really like him, don’t you, John?”

“Shut up Peggy,” he breathed, fumbling to cover his notebook with his arms, “and pay some attention to the lecture.”

“No you.” They responded. “I’ll be your wingman after class. I ship it.”

John sighed both in annoyance and relief. He had expected it to go a lot worse.

By the end of two hours, the lecture was over and John had filled at least three pages of amateur doodles of hearts and such.

As he collected his supplies to head out, he mentally worked out the next 2 hours.

He had a full hour of free time before his political science class, but it was on the other side of campus. He’d have to get over there ASAP, but also make a stop at his dorm and another to get coffee.

Then another class.

Which gave him about 5 minutes of walking, 10 in the coffee shop, and 5 at the dorm. He had about 40 minutes to find Alex and his schedule before his next class. He had forgotten to ask him that morning. 

Oh well…

Alex was sitting on a bench outside of John’s first class, (or at least what he hopes was John’s class) just as the professor was supposed to be finishing up. 

A crowd of students flowed out of the hall, talking and laughing. John was not among them.

Alex, unfortunately, had to wait.

“Hurry up, John,” Alex muttered to himself, “I need to give you my schedule.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

It was John. Accompanied by Peggy. They were talking, yet Alex only heard a bit of the conversation.

“I mean, I’m not sure if he even likes men!” John was probably talking about a cute boy in his class. “Like I know he’s bi, but what if he’s more attracted to women? Non-binary people? I just don’t know, Peggy.” 

Alex was tempted to make his presence known, but he wanted to hear about this mystery person. He slowly got up and walked behind them, silently.

“John, I know him. He really likes men. And he’s an actor! He’s good at faking and hiding his emotions. He might be really enticed by you, and you don’t even know!”

Alex was also an actor. That’s weird. But most male actors like men, nothing too odd. Or at least, actors in musical theatre.

At this point, John was sniffling slightly. “Alex is just so beautiful and I don’t know what to do!” 

Alex stopped dead in his tracks.

”I’ll probably just hide it as long as I can. That sounds easy.” John finished, his voice getting quieter as he and Peggy walked away.

Alex stares at his hands. They had known he was there. They were mocking him. Making fun of him.

He carefully pulled out his phone, tears in his eyes.

He dialed the number to contact the administration.

“Hi. Yes. My name is Alexander Hamilton, and I’d like to switch rooms with someone. I don’t like my roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don’t kill me.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> It gets worse.
> 
> The song was found/tonight by Ben Platt and Lin Manuel Miranda


	3. problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: eating disorders, SH, depression

John had been walking around campus trying to find Alex for a bit, until he realized that it was worthless. Alex was probably already at his next class, and John was a fool for thinking Alex had as much time as John thought.

He eventually gave up, and went to his next class.

John came back that night to an empty dorm. Completely empty.

All of Alexander’s things were gone, and it was like he had never even been there.

God. John must have overstepped a line there or something , and Alex wanted to leave.

He felt terrible.

He couldn’t even call or text Alexander an apology, because well shit, they hadn’t exchanged numbers. 

He collapsed onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. 

Another night alone.

Anxiety crept in.

Alex hated him.

Tears. Silent sobs. Curling up into a ball. That was how he would fall asleep.

Hunger rumbled in his stomach, but he fought it off. He was used to fighting off hunger.

Alex probably thought he was going to develop a relationship with his roommate, and was dissatisfied with John.

Maybe if John was prettier. Maybe if John was thinner.

Alex would certainly love John if he got thinner for him.

He wasn’t going to eat. If he was empty, he would be thin.

No. No, he couldn’t think with that mindset.

That mindset is what got him addicted, then he was sent to the hospital. They made him fat in the hospital. He couldn’t be fat. He walked to the mirror, ripping off his shirt.

He stared at himself, pinching his stomach. All of that fat. He was already fat. Walking back to and collapsing on his bed, he decided he would sleep without food.

Then the next morning, he would eat a carrot or something so he wouldn’t be starving but he wouldn’t be fat.

This was perfect.

Lee slowly sat up in bed, careful not to hit his head on the top bunk that had been added yesterday afternoon. 

Burr was probably already at one of his classes or getting coffee, so his bed was empty.

He crept out of bed, careful not to make too much noise and wake Alex. 

Alex! Wasn’t Alex rooming with John before? They seemed like such good friends at the dinner a few days ago. 

As he was trying to clear his head, he tried to stand up. Maybe a little bit too fast. 

A sharp SLAM had him rubbing his head and worrying if he had woken Alex.

But it was okay, as Alex was also already out.

But it was 4am. Alex had class at 7am.

What.

Oh well.

“I dunno. I just told them he was being unkind and they switched me over to Burr and Lee’s room. No, they don’t prefer their last names, they’re just upperclassmen. I’m showing respect”

Alex paced the length of the bathroom, Herc’s voice scratchy and distorted through the phone speakers.

“No. He just found out I li- USED to like him, I guess? And he knew I was listening, so he made fun of me? I have to get to class now, Herc. Bye. Love ya bye! Alright, bye.” 

He tapped his phone to end the call, just as a notification popped up at the top of his screen.

From: unknown number  
Subject: I’m sorry  
Message: I’m sorry. I’m so sorry if I did something wrong. I’m sorry.

Alex tapped the notification, and wrote a message back.

To: unknown number  
Subject:???  
Message: look idk who u r but u probs did nthn wrng who is this btw

From: unknown number  
Subject:  
Message: I’m so sorry for bothering you. Never mind, I’m still sorry but now it’s also because I bothered you.

To: unknown number  
Subject:  
Message: k

Alex was confused to say the least, but it was probably just a wrong number. 

That happened a lot.

It wasn’t John, John didn’t have his number. Unless?

To: unknown number   
Subject: wait  
Message: is it John? How did you of all people get my number? I’m considering blocking you.

From:unknown number  
Subject:  
Message: yes, it’s John. I don’t know what I did to upset you, but I’m sorry for it.

To: backstabber   
Subject: stfu   
Message: u kno what u did. Ur guilty. I’m blocking you.

Alex put his phone down on the counter, satisfied but still angry. John would apologize eventually, but he would need to figure out how bad the thing he did was first.

John was heartbroken.

After that devastating chat with Alex, he didn’t want class.

He had frantically emailed all of his three professors to tell them he was sick, and they all responded with “get well soon”s and, “hope you feel better”s. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, head between his hands and tears on his cheeks.

He was wearing the same clothes as the day before, ergo, pants. Just pants. He still hadn’t eaten that carrot he promised himself. Didn’t plan on it anymore.

He carefully, slowly reached for the pocketknife he had brought for self defense. (Just in case.) he grasped the handle and flipped the blade out. Some dried blood here and there. Stained with bad memories, blood. John chucked. It was almost poetic, really.

He was returning to his old habits. His crutch.

So was the knife in his hand. He brought the blade to his scarred skin and was about to slice when…

Three knocks on the door. He panickingly flipped his knife away, tossing it and it skittered on the floor and went under the bed that was formerly Alex’s. He had to talk to someone about it getting the bed removed. 

He jumped up and jogged across the room, forgetting about his lack of clothing.

He opened the door.

“Jesus FUCK, John. Have some decency!” Herc shielded his eyes. Even though he was shouting, his tone was gentle. Too gentle.

Herc.

“Hey Herc. Watcha doin here?” He could hear his voice crack. 

He cringed.

“Prof. Limbach said you were sick. At first I thought she murdered you, cause like who knows what she’s capable of! But now I believe her, ughhh. I brought you some shepherd's pie and ginger ale! This shit always makes me feel better,” he said, holding out a case of soda and a covered dish of something or another. Probably the shepherd's pie.

“Thanks Herc,” he said, taking both. “But I should probably go lay down again.”

He walked back to the table, setting down the gifts.

Herc followed, shutting the door, and sat on what used to be Alex’s bed, John laying down with his arms covering his stomach and his stomach masking his scars.

“Look John, I don’t know what’s happened between you and Alex, but I’m determined to get the full story and fix things with you two.”

“No, Herc, I’m not doing this. Not today.”

“John-“

“No.” John wasn’t going to budge.

“Dammit, John, you fucking peice of shit. Alex is really torn up about this. Be nice.”

“He’s- he’s what?” Maybe John was going to budge.

“He’s mad at you, but he’s also kinda sad. That’s gotta be enough for you to talk.”

“Fine, Herc. I’ll explain.”

“Good! So, what happened?”

“I- um- got home to an empty dorm and… all his stuff was gone. I asked the school registry for his number so I could text him to apologize an’ ask what I did wrong and… he- um- got all mad, an’ blocked me, and I don’t know what I did, what’d I do, Herc, what’d I do?” His voice rose in pitch and speed, and by the end of his speech he was out of breath and panting. 

A sad look crossed Hercules’ face, and he slowly opened his mouth to speak. After thinking for a second, he decided on saying, “Look, John, I don’t- I don’t know either. I’ll talk to him, and find out what he thinks. Then we’re fixing this.”

Hercules left with determination in his eyes, but John just watched him leave. Just as the door closed, John realized he had forgotten to include the most important detail.

He was pretty sure that despite what had happened, he was still madly in love with Alex. 

Already in love. Sheesh. It hadn’t even been a week.

That night, Alex was sitting on his bed with his computer in his lap, typing away. He’d always had his writing as a coping mechanism, whether healthy or unhealthy he couldn’t place.

He was writing an essay about legumes, just for fun.

He liked legumes. Nutritious, filling, protein-packed, delicious legumes. 

Peas and beans. His stomach growled, and he pulled a clif bar out of his pocket. It was squishy, warm, and disgusting.

But he was hungry.

And… lonely. 

He checked the time. 

Aaron and Lee were supposed to get back at about the same time, in ten minutes. 

He could wait.

His phone rang.

It was annoying. He needed to turn off his ringer. 

He looked down, and the notification at the top of the screen displayed the name “hercules muffinman” and a photo of Alex and Hercules at vidcon when they had gone for vacation three years back. 

He sighed, and pressed the green button. 

Hercules’ voice was unnaturally quiet and gentle, despite Alex’s volume having been up all the way.

“Hey, Alex… how are you?”

“I’m- good, why?” This was weird. Alex was getting nervous.

“I have something to talk to you about. Promise to hear me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if I should continue this!


End file.
